Confounding Disarry
by Maelza
Summary: Sasuke has started a new school, a new life, but when he meets a grade twelve student, his life changes forever. Warnings insides. Ratings will change in time, and so will genres and characters


Disclaimer: No Naruto characters belong to me (Sasuke, Mikoto, Kakashi, Naruto.....)  
Warnings: This is AU and two rather 'crack' pairings, though they are only mentioned; will contain yaoi, and Itasasu (In time) and can contain spoilers if you squint but nothing too bad; let's just say if you don't know a lot about Tobi then yes, there is some spoilers Might have some OoCness (as Sasuke isn't the remainder of his clan and such) By the way before any reviews please consider the below:

Note: In this fanfic, if things need explaining, they will be in due time

* * *

'_I'm an only child.'_ The thought occurred to Sasuke as he watched children run with their siblings while he walked through a park. The thought doesn't depress him, but at the same time it doesn't enlighten him. He's fine with the fact and continued to walk home. According to his parents, he was somewhat of a 'miracle' child. His mother and his father had trouble conceiving him years ago, after about three years of marriage. Apparently, his mother was overjoyed, but not very fertile. Sasuke truly didn't mind, though his mother _did_ lavish him a lot – too much in to his liking. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair before it fell back into place. He started high school tomorrow, even though he recently turned 13, about two months prior. Of course, Sasuke's summer wasn't exactly what one would call _fun_, as he had to study, being skipped ahead a grade after Sarutobi, his previous school's principal died. They shut down the school, though the young teenager knew that it would start up again sooner or later. In fact, each of the public high schools opened a grade eight class. Not that it mattered to him anyway.

It started back in grade seven when he was still going to Konohagakure Elementary. His current teacher at the time was, in fact his father, though nobody except Sasuke and his small group of friends knew. His father was actually an undercover agent, but why his school exactly, he didn't know. Perhaps the police were anticipating Sarutobi's death.

But, regardless, Orochimaru Yamata (1) came to his father and purposed that Sasuke transfer to his school after the year ended, promising a boost in the preteen's education. Of course, this school was from a different district, being a part of the private schooling system. And, with his father's new raise, they could afford this new school. Preparations were made, and Sasuke was officially scheduled to transfer to Otogakure.

But, that wasn't the only thing that changed. Sasuke and Naruto, his best friend, began to bicker about Sasuke's transfer. The argument became heated, and on the last day a huge fight broke out. It was safe to say those two haven't talked since.

Sasuke's hands were shoved into his pockets as he kicked a stray pebble, leaning left to press the button to speed up the light change.

--

"Tadaimasu" Sasuke said briefly, walking towards the kitchen, and placed the bag on the counter.

"Welcome home Sasuke!" His mother – Mikoto – said cheerfully, "There weren't any apples?"

"Hn." Sasuke simply said before sitting down in the chair, pulling out a book. "Dad's not back yet?" He said dully, flipping to the dog-eared page.

"Your father should be back soon. They're trying to get him into Konohagure High School." She said cheerfully, a smile on her face.

Sasuke mentally groaned, '_What is up with the Konoha schools anyway? At least I know I'm not the one being watched'_ Sasuke thought neutrally, "It was weird having dad as my teacher, especially to call him by his name for half the day." The teen continued to make small talk with his mother, idling reading his book.

A chuckle escaped Mikoto, "Well it seems he's finally rubbed off on you, with that reading of yours."

Sasuke blinked, looking up at his mother before rolling his eyes, returning to the book, "I've always enjoyed reading books, I just never did it mom…' He said softly. He wondered if his mother even _knew_ what type of books his father read, especially when he blatantly read them before a classful of twelve and thirteen year olds. Sasuke shook his head slightly, thinking better than to dwell on that subject.

Mikoto moved towards Sasuke and playfully pulled on the boy's cheeks. "You're such a cutie you know that?" She said cheerfully.

Sasuke quickly turned his face, a scowl on his face, "Mom!" He whined, "I'm thirteen now! Stop that!" A slight blush was on his face, and he buried it into his book.

A soft sigh escaped his mother, "You really do resemble your father…"

Sasuke tried to ignore his mother when she did this, always seeming to space off into her own world. He always wondered though, why his mother always said that when he didn't resemble his father at all – physically at least. Well, then again he hardly knew what his father's face was like, too accustomed to that mask he always wore. A memory triggered at him, specifically about that mask.

"_Daddy! Daddy!" a five year old Sasuke called, chasing after his father with a cheerful smile on his face. When the man turn__ed, the smile grew, "Why does daddy always wear that thing?" Sasuke asked, pointing a chubby finger at the navy mask on his father's face._

_At that moment, his mother walked towards the two, a soft smile on her face. Sasuke's father wrapped his arm around Mikoto's waist, smiling at her. "It's because he doesn't want Mommy to be jealous of all the other women looking at his face."_

_Sasuke blinked, looking at his parents curiously, not fully understanding his father's comments. "What's gel-us mean?" though his comment was unnoticed by his parents._

_Mikoto giggled and her hand swiped the air before her towards her husband, "Oh Kakashi!" Her face was painted crimson, as she continued to giggle._

Sasuke turned away from his book to see his mother zoning back into this world and she ruffled his hair, turning to start supper.

* * *

(1) If you do a tad bit of research, you'll find out where I came up with his surname  


* * *

I know, I know. Kakashi is Sasuke's dad. My excuse: I wanted to make and AU fic and I wanted a fatherly!Kakashi. This is what my mind came up with. This fan fiction DOES have a plot to it :P

I don't know when I'll update this, mayber sooner, maybe later though i ahve an entire three-day weekend to myself except perhaps 5 hours of work so XD Maybe sooner than later, who knows


End file.
